The Untold Romance of Fire Dancer and Cat
by BookDevourer52
Summary: Just my version of Cat and Dancer's Romance throughout the books. Characters might be OOC or IC, I'm not sure. Chapters that deserve to be rated M will be noted in Author's Note at Top. Good Story, I hope. One of my first fanfics, be nice please. Rated T because I'm not sure of the rating quite yet. Please comment and review, I NEED HELP! Thanks Book Devourer


**The Untold Romance of Fire Dancer and Catfire**** (**_Hayden Fire Dancer and Ekaterina)_

_**Chapter One – The Beginnings**_

3rd Person's Point of View

In the Queendom of the Fells there is a couple that seem to be perfect for each other but are also complete opposites. One lives in the mountains while the other lives in the city and neither can stand the original place of the other. They met because of a common, or shared, friend they have and neither even knew about the other for a long time. One has clan and wizard blood in him, an epic combination unheard of in known times, and he knows a particular High Wizard from being best friends as they were growing up. The other is a common "street rat" that grew up in Ragmarket and Southbridge in the city of Fellsmarch and knows a certain High Wizard from crewing with him and his gang when they were younger. She is, in fact, still crewing for him and his gang but it is a bit more legal, most of the time. These two lovers met in the city of Delphi in a tavern. They were forced to travel together down to a very successful school they were all enrolled in. This school is the place they started to see each other as something other than enemies or opposites.

Dancer's Point of View

Since Han has been away so much with this so-called "great wizard" who won't even meet him in real life, I have found myself spending more time with Cat. This was definitely a bittersweet thing. On the good side, she is fairly pretty and interesting. On the down side, she doesn't stop calling me a copperhead and she would gut me if I said anything bad. I have been to a few of her recitals and she is just amazing on the basilica and pretty much any other instrument. We have also been eating a bunch of meals together and helping each other out some. I have been helping her with some of her classes and she has been helping me out with some of mine. I have discovered she is generally a better person when she is relaxed and not stressed. A few weeks have gone by with Han still being mostly occupied, off hours, with this mysterious "Crow." I am starting to think that I might be developing feelings for her since her time with the dedicate school has cleaned her up and is starting to make her beautiful and she has already be talented.

As I went back to my room from wandering the grounds after classes, I saw something unusual. Cat was pacing around on the floor of my building with her normally trader face gone, showing a confusing mix of emotions. When I got closer, she saw me and immediately came over to me to join me on my trip up to my room. She stopped by the stairs and gave me a wink which signaled she was going to sneak up to my floor since our advisor or whatever would kick her out and punish me if he thought I was bringing a girl up to my room. By the time I got up to my room, Cat was already sprawled across my couch with the window half open. For some reason, my heart sped up a little at just seeing her looking so relaxed and just natural lying on my couch. Once I put all my stuff down and got comfortable in the chair across from the couch, she had opened her eyes and sat up facing me. "What's up?" I asked. She quickly glanced up to my face and slightly blushed before showing her trader face again. "Nothing much, just some stupid little dance they have planned. Everyone is making sure that everyone else is going to show up and they finally made me promise to show up."

'That's not too bad, Cat. I'm pretty sure one dance won't end up killing you." I replied.

"Nah, that's not the thing. You see…the dance is a date dance, everyone has to bring a date." she said hesitantly.

"Oh, well then I'm sure you can find someone to go with you. You are amazing at any instruments and have a nice singing voice." I said casually while my heart rate went up a little bit.

"I was wondering if you would go to the dance with me, Hayden. Since I don't really know many guys around here, my options are limited. I'm no longer the type of girl that will go to a dance with some guy she just met off the street." Cat said with a surprising softness in her voice that I've never heard before.

"Sure, I can go with you, Cat. I'm flattered you asked, even if it just because you know me." I said somewhat bitter sweetly.

"Well, that's not the only reason I asked you, Dancer." Cat said before punching my shoulder then running off.

"Wow. Wait, what? I wonder what she meant by that." I thought as I watched her run off. "Too bad it was just because I'm here and I know her. But, hey, it's a start."

**Please review and comment. I will accept any and all constructive criticism and some flames. Just acceptance doesn't always mean I will use it. Thanks ~Book Devourer**


End file.
